


Living Nightmares

by DarkPugLord23



Series: Our Little Horror Story [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bite of '83, Gen, Jeremy Fitzgerald makes a small cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPugLord23/pseuds/DarkPugLord23
Summary: 1983.The year where everything started.The name Freddy Fazbear once brought joy to children. But now, the place was a husk of its former self.  All because of a single boy. As for what became of him?Well, all good stories begin with an ending...
Series: Our Little Horror Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745908
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. I Got No Time

_"What did he do this time?"_

_"He locked you in your room again."_

_"Don't be scared, I am here with you."_

_(5 days until the party.)_

Sammy Afton opened his eyes with a start.

He slowly lifted himself out of bed, and stood in the middle of his room. It was small, but comfy and bearable.

In the corner of his eyes, he could see four plush toys, sitting up against the wall. 

One was a brown bear wearing a black top hat, by the name of Freddy. 

One was a blue rabbit, called Bonnie. He wore a bright red bow-tie.

One was Chica, a yellow chicken. Sammy always thought she looked more like a duck, though.

The fourth used to be Foxy the red fox, but his older brother had torn the poor thing's head off. 

Sammy's eyes watered at the thought of the relative; why did Michael torment him so much? What did he do to garner such hate? He wished his sister Elizabeth or his mother were there to help him, but they were gone. And if that wasn't enough, Sammy was trapped all alone at home, with Michael, while their father worked at _that_ place.

 _"What did he do this time?"_ Sammy heard a voice in his head. It was deep, and calm. 

He turned back to the bed, where another plushie sat, looking at him.

This one had a similar shape to Freddy, but the colours were different. This bear was yellow, and it's hat and bow-tie were a shiny purple. It's black and white eyes gazed at him.

Sammy smiled; if not for the four behind him, Fredbear could be considered his only friend, the only one who could help him in his time of need. 

The bear held so much sentimental value in the boy's head, Sammy used to pretend Fredbear was alive. That was, until Fredbear started speaking to him for real. Sammy was quite startled at first, but who wouldn't be, if their toys started talking to them?

Sammy walked to the door, and tried to open it, only to find it was locked. He pulled the door with all his might, but he failed to even budge it. The sounds of laughter rang out from the other side as the door handled rattled.

His eyes filled with tear once again, as he curled up into a ball on his floor, waiting for the door to open. It wasn't the first time his was locked up in his room, and it surely wouldn't be the last.

He couldn't understand why Michael hated him so much. Was it some sort of sick coping mechanism to deal with Elizabeth's death? Did he get a twisted pleasure out of it? These questions went without answers for weeks, and he still didn't know why.

 _"Tomorrow is another day."_ Fredbear said, soothingly, as Sammy fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The grandfather clock outside woke Sammy from his slumber. He looked at the clock on his desk, and '12:00' was pasted on it in big red numbers.

His face steeled itself in determination, and he grabbed his flashlight; it was time to face the Nightmares yet again. He had dealt with nightmarish incarnations of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy for several nights now, ever since his sister's death.

He was now in some weird twisted version of his own bedroom, increasing the size, and adding an extra door and a closet.

Sammy looked around. First, the left door. He walked toward it, and flashed his light down the dark hallway. Nothing was there. 

He went to the right, and repeated the process. Nothing appeared.

He ran to the closet. Empty.

He checked the bed. Fredbear was sitting there, calm as always, but other than him, not a thing.

He repeated this pattern for a few hours, with nothing appearing, and Sammy had begun to think the Nightmares had been lenient tonight, and had decided to leave him alone for once.

That thought was dashed, however, when he peeked out the left door, and could just about see a bulky, blue figure dive behind the wall, avoiding the light. Sammy had recognised it as Nightmare Bonnie. He was always the first to attack.

Sammy returned to his spot in front of the bed, and checked his back, only to see a small blur dive out of his view. He looked away, and headed to the right door. 

This time, he could fully make out the shape of Nightmare Chica, just before she retreated. Her single eye was filled with malice and hatred.

Sammy ran to his left door, but before he shone the flashlight, he stopped. He heard breathing, low, beastly and metallic. Nightmare Bonnie was right outside the door. 

Sammy quickly shut the door, and held it closed. He heard footsteps, indicating that the rabbit had left.

The boy ran to the bed, and flashed it. He spotted two Freddles sitting on the mattress, twitching unnaturally. They soon disappeared.

Sammy quickly moved to the right door, and heard heavy breathing from the other side. He closed the door, and held it, waiting until he could hear the sounds of footsteps stomping away. 

However, soon after Nightmare Chica's steps had faded away, Sammy could hear the distinct sound of pans rattling. He always used to joke to himself that when she wasn't hunting him, she was making a sandwich in the kitchen, as some sort of way to make the chicken seem less frightening.

At first, Sammy was terrified of the Nightmares, having no clue where they were. He almost lost his mind a few times. Now, he had figured out their patterns, and had learnt to deal with their behaviours.

Nightmare Bonnie and Chica had a similar pattern, in that they would approach the doors, and in order to get rid of them, Sammy need only hold the doors shut as soon as he heard breathing, until they left.

Nightmare Freddy hid underneath the bed at all times, and the only way to prevent him from popping up to say hello, was to get rid of the three Freddles, that would appear on the mattress, first.

Nightmare Foxy was considered to be the most dangerous out of the four. Unlike the others, the fox's movements were erratic, and it took Sammy a little longer to fully memorise them. First, he would start out similar to Nightmare Bonnie, as in he would approach from the left door. However, sooner or later, Nightmare Foxy would sneak into the room, and hide himself in the closet.

_*CREAK...*_

Oh, and speak of the devil.

After hearing the light paces and a creaking door, Sammy looked into the closet, only to be met with a metal snout, and two amber eyes glaring at him. Sammy held the closet shutter close for a few seconds, and reopened it. 

In Nightmare Foxy's place, was a plushie, different to Sammy's, considering this one had a head. He looked at his alarm clock, and it read 5:00. He sighed in frustration; he had no time to deal with this.

Sammy retreated back to his spot in front of the bed, and looked back to see three Freddles sitting. They took a little longer to disappear than usual, which usually meant that Nightmare Freddy was almost ready to appear.

As soon as they were gone, Sammy made his way to the left door, and waited for breathing.

The only sound he heard, was the blaring of his alarm clock, as it reached 6 am.

Sammy let out a sigh of relief, and prepared to wake up in his bedroom. His normal bedroom.

However, as he began to fully wake up, he failed to notice a single pair of white dots watching him.

* * *

_**Hey there! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my FNAF 4 Fanfic, and the very beginning of a retelling of the FNAF storyline, featuring some personal headcanons, and even some guest stars. I do apologise if this isn't to your liking, but these are my personal beliefs. If you wish to argue it out in the comments, feel free to do so, or maybe leave a review? I'd like to see how well this is received.** _

**_ DarkPugLord23, out! _ **


	2. Tomorrow Is Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm lazy, and I just want to get to the really interesting parts, this chapter will be the FNAF 4 minigame/cutscenes only. If you're wondering how the nights would go, just imagine the night in the previous chapter, but the events in a different order. Once more, sorry for my laziness, but I'm sure you lot want to get to the juicy lore stuff quicker, right? Also, slight trigger warnings at the end of the chapter, so be prepared. Anyways, on with the show.

_(4 days until the party.)_

Sammy had returned from his dream state to his bedroom. His tears immediately began to fall.

It didn't matter how long or short the nights were, he always let out his fear, only when he woke up.

_"You know he is hiding again."_ Said the Fredbear plushie, and the stuffed bear was right.

Fighting off the Nightmare's had terrified him to no ends, yes, but he had gained super sharp hearing out of it. And using that hearing, he perceived no trace of Michael's presence, no laughing, no teasing, nothing. He was definitely hiding again. 

_"He won't stop until you find him."_ Fredbear spoke again. Sammy knew he was right. Fredbear was always right.

Sammy slowly crept to his bedroom door, and tried the handle. To his surprise, it opened.

This immediately set off alarm bells in Sammy's head; Michael never had the door unlocked, unless Father was home, and he was usually gone until late. 

He stepped outside, treading nervously. Sammy became confused when he saw Fredbear sitting atop the grandfather clock. 

Hadn't he just been sitting on the bed? Sammy checked back in his room, and sure enough, the golden plushie was right there, staring at him.

He looked up at the tall clock in the hallway, and Fredbear was also there. It was as if the bear refused to leave his vision. 

Something weird was going on here...

Sammy tried reaching for the plushie on top of the clock, but he was too short. So he gave up, and wandered into the living room, where he received another surprise. 

There, sitting on the couch, in all his glory, was Fredbear. 

Again. 

This time, he was within touching distance. 

But before he could get anywhere near the bear, Nightmare Foxy appeared from behind the tv, and jump-scared the boy.

Sammy broke down in tears, and collapsed onto the ground. It was only now that he realised it wasn't Nightmare Foxy who had scared him, but rather, his brother Michael wearing a Foxy mask. 

The younger Afton sobbed heavily in fear, while the elder Afton simply laughed at him. Fredbear watched the events unfold, and looked at the crying child with pity.

_"Tomorrow is another day."_ He said softly, knowing only Sammy could hear him.

_(3 days until the party.)_

Sammy lay under a table, curled into a ball and weeping.

He wanted to go home. 

He hated it here.

_"He left without you."_ Though Fredbear was nowhere to be seen, Sammy could still here his soothing voice.

The sentence spoke truth; he had indeed been left behind, but the question was, who was Fredbear referring to? 

His abusive older brother? 

Or his uncaring father? 

It wasn't necessarily that he didn't care, but ever since his mother passed away when he was younger, William had become rather distant to his children. His father had only gone into a storage room nearby earlier, while Michael had simply up and went. So, of course Fredbear meant Michael.

_"He knows you hate it here."_

Yep. Definitely Michael.

His brother's favourite way of tormenting him was taking him to Fredbear's Family Diner, which was the one place Sammy absolutely hated, without a doubt. 

Sammy couldn't go anywhere else though; he wasn't sociable enough to make friends (everyone always thought of him as a freak anyway), and the only other place within walking distance he could go to was Junior's Bar, but that place was for grown-ups.

_"You are right beside the exit. If you can run, you can make it."_ Fredbear's disembodied voice encouraged.

Sammy looked over his shoulder, and, true to his word, he was about fifteen steps away from the exit.

But Sammy didn't move. He knew Fredbear was trying to help him, but he couldn't move. Not when that _thing_ was moving about.

_"Hurry, run towards the exit."_

As scared as he may have been, Sammy never ignored Fredbear.

He mustered up enough courage to pull himself out from under the table, and ran for the green escape door. He could taste freedom!

However, before he reached the only way to safety, Sammy's path was blocked. 

The boy froze, and slowly gazed up. He was met with the cold, painted eyes of Fredbear. 

Not Fredbear, the helpful plushie. Fredbear, the Animatronic. Or rather, judging by the pair of human eyes also staring down at him from the mouth, Fredbear the Costumed Mascot.

"Hey little boy! Where are you running off too? The show's just about to start!" Costume Fredbear exclaimed jovially, sounding nothing like the real deal, plushie or animatronic. "You wouldn't want to miss it, would you?"

_'Yes, I would.'_ Sammy thought.

_"It's too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!"_ Plushie Fredbear urged.

Sammy did know, and he didn't want to experience it for himself.

So he pivoted on his step and ran the other way. But, he immediately stopped. 

There, at the other end of the small building, were the shadows of the two mascots playing on stage. At one point, Sammy thought the shadows were also animatronics, but he quickly dismissed that theory. The idea sounded too silly, and too stupid to be true.

Nonetheless, he was rather unnerved.

_"You can get help if you can get pass them. You have to be strong."_ Plushie Fredbear's voice echoed in the boy's head.

Sammy started forward, but at that moment, Costume Fredbear instantly appeared behind him, frightening the poor child out of his wits. He shut down, and laid on the floor, beginning to sob.

The performer inside the Fredbear costume could only watch in confusion as the boy cried.

_"Tomorrow is another day."_ Plushie Fredbear sighed quietly, sharing Sammy's sorrow.

_(2 days until the party.)_

_"He hates you."_

Yeah. As if Sammy didn't know that already. 

Michael had left him behind. 

Again.

_"You have to get up."_ Fredbear tried to persuade the boy to move. Sammy's eyes were still swimming with tears.

_"You can get out this time, but you have to hurry."_ Fredbear pushed. 

Sammy looked about from his position. From his perspective, Costume Fredbear was nowhere to be seen.

Wiping his eyes, he crawled out from under the table, and turned towards the way out.

He crept silently, lest Costume Fredbear try to stop him again, like yesterday. 

As he pushed the door open, light poured into the building. It seemed like mid-afternoon, so it was quite a nice day. 

He stepped onto the sidewalk, and began to make his way home.

Along the way, he met a girl who was holding an olive-green bunny plush. It was rather weirdly shaped, similar to the one he had at home, the one named Plushtrap. He was unsure where it had gone, one day it just vanished into thin air. He suspected Michael had something to do with it, but he wasn't about to question his tormentor; last time he did so, poor old Foxy had been decapitated.

"Where is your plush toy?" She asked Sammy. "Mine is Spring Bonnie." 

Sammy tried to be interested, but he just wanted to get home.

"My Daddy said I need to be careful with, or he will pinch my finger." She continued. Sammy shivered a little. "He is a finger trap, he says."

As the girl began to delve into a conversation, Sammy made a quiet escape. 

He met another girl, but this one he didn't like so much. Maybe it was due to the fact that she bore a resemblance to a certain Circus Animatronic, what with the green eyes and the ginger pigtails. 

"You better watch out!" Sammy heard as he passed by, trying to ignore her. "I hear they come to life at night. And if you die, they hide your body and never tell anyone."

Great.

He already had to deal with the Nightmares, now he had actual Animatronic's to worry about now? 

Just great.

"Why do you look so worried?" She asked. "See you at the party!"

Sammy retained his speed, and walked away from the girl. 

As he reached the main road, he was met with a teenager, this time a boy, leaning against a fence while sitting on the curb. 

Unlike the other two, who Sammy didn't even know, he instantly recognised this teen as part of Michael's gang of meatheads, specifically, the one who wore the Freddy mask. Jeremy Fitzgerald, his name was.

"Aren't you that kid who always hides under the table and cries?" He questioned the boy. 

When Sammy blushed red in embarrassment, the teenager burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! No one else is scared! Why are you? Quit being such a baby!" 

Tears began to reassemble themselves in Sammy's eyes as he briskly walked away from a snickering Jeremy.

_'Not far left to go...'_ Sammy thought. He was close to his home, but in his way was a rather rotund boy, about 10 year's of age. He was holding a balloon.

"Are you going to the party?" He asked curiously. "Everyone is going to the party."

When the boy saw Sammy's look of confusion, his face scrunched up into an immature grin as he started laughing.

"Oh wait, you have to go! It's YOUR birthday! Haha!"

The echoes of everyone's laughter followed him as he finally reached the front yard of his house. He went through the yard, and entered his house. 

Fredbear was sitting on the couch, waiting for Sammy's return. Sammy smiled; at least he had one friend.

_"Be careful."_ The plushie whispered.

Sammy wondered what he meant by that. He walked past the couch, and the grandfather clock, before noticing a room off to the side of his.

He decided that he would take a peak in there, even though he wasn't allowed to. But Father was not home, and judging by the silence, neither was Michael. So until otherwise, Sammy could do what he liked.

He slowly opened the door, and looked inside to reveal a girl's room. A pink bed, a picture of a flower, and an unfinished Funtime Foxy model, caked with dust from being abandoned. There was no doubt about it, it was Elizabeth Afton's room.

Or rather, it used to be. Before that fateful day. The day she disappeared. 

While the police had officially stated that Lizzie had been reported missing, taken by some kidnapper. But there were two people who knew the truth, who knew what really happened. His father, and himself.

He had told William what had really happened, and despite the noticeable grief on his face that day, he had simply told Sammy to lie. 

That very day was the day he shut himself off from the world. 

The day the Afton family became forever fractured.

Sammy's eyes grew tears at the memories, so he quickly shut the entrance to Elizabeth's bedroom, before reaching the door to his own.

It creaked open as it slowly opened into the boy's safe haven.

Then, only three steps in, Nightmare Foxy swung out from under his bed, screeching and frightening Sammy, who fell to the floor, weeping and grabbing his hair.

As Fredbear, sitting upon the bed, witnessed the scene, he sighed in contempt at the actions of Michael Afton. He wished he could do something, but for now, Fredbear would have to wait.

_"Tomorrow is another day."_ He whispered softly, a small tinge of rage growing within his stuffing. His beady eyes flicked across to Michael as he stood, pointing and laughing at his brother. If the elder brother had looked over, he may have noticed Fredbear's narrowed pupils staring at him. _"Tomorrow will be another day."_

_(1 day until the party.)_

He had tricked him. 

Michael had tricked him into playing a game of hide and seek, before the elder brother locked Sammy inside his hiding place, which, unfortunately happened to be the Parts and Service room.

And as if things couldn't get worse, Michael had stolen Fredbear as well. His best friend, gone.

Sammy banged on the door, tears streaming down his face onto the floor. 

"Please let me out..." He begged, his voice breaking. 

The only sounds he could hear, was the quiet pitter-patters of his teardrops. 

He looked behind him.

The disembowelled mask of Animatronic Fredbear stared back. It seemed to be glaring at him with its cold and empty eyes.

Sammy whipped his head back over, and slammed his fists on the door harder.

"PLEASE!" He screamed in terror.

Still nothing from outside.

Sammy gave up from trying to escape; it simply wasn't going to work. He fell to the ground, shaking.

"...please let me out..." He whispered, his voice hoarse.

He waited for Fredbear's encouragement to last through the day, but it never came. 

Without Fredbear to help him, why should he continue to live? 

Especially if everyone hated him. 

Maybe he could join his mother and sister?

Maybe...

He'd be happier in death than in life..?

* * *

_** #If you thought things were bad now,  ** _ _** I'm afraid things get even worse for little Sammy Afton, folks. But don't worry, he'll get his happy ending. Well, depending on what your term for the word 'happy' is.**_

_** DarkPugLord23, out! ** _


	3. Break My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #This is it, folks, the big one. I hope you'll enjoy it, because my vocabulary is a bit basic, as you can see in previous chapters. BUT! That doesn't matter. Hope you'll enjoy! Roll the intro! {INSERT INTRO HERE}

Sammy awoke at the stroke of 12 o'clock. He shivered a little; Night 5 was always the most exhausting for him, since the Nightmares would pop up non-stop, not giving the boy any chance for a rest.

He jumped straight off of his bead, and immediately went to the left door. Sammy creaked it slightly open and closely listened for heavy breathing, if he heard the breathing that meant they were right outside. 

He heard none.

He shined his flashlight down the hallway and did not spot any monster animatronics. 

Odd. 

Normally Nightmare Bonnie would've already made his move by now, but if the rabbit was there, he didn't make any telltale sign that he was.

Sammy rushed to the door on the right, and flashed his light. No giant yellow chicken spotted.

He didn't bother to check the closet, since Nightmare Foxy always made a sound cue when he entered, and so far, Sammy had not heard a thing.

It was when he looked at the bed did he notice something amiss. 

There were no Freddles either, at least two of them should've been there by now. But that wasn't the most alarming thing he noticed.

Fredbear had disappeared.

Sammy started shaking nervously; the only reason he actually made it through the night without breaking his mind, was because he had Fredbear watching his back like a hawk. Now the Plushie was missing, Sammy couldn't help but feel exactly the same way as he did when he first faced the Nightmares; terrified beyond belief.

Nevertheless, he knew he had a job to do.

So instead of sitting down in the corner and crying like he did in real life, Sammy repeated his cycle of moving between door to door to bed for a while, but not once did he ever see any of the Nightmares lurking about.

Sammy, tired from all the rushing about and the lack of adrenaline, sat down in front of the bed and relaxed. The only sound he could hear was the pouring rain outside. It was calming to him. He looked at his alarm clock, and noticed the time read 3:58.

'2 hours to go...' He thought. It seemed strange to him, but a part of Sammy was actually getting worried over the fact that none of the Nightmares were around. Even the Freddles were absent for the entire night.

His life was a vicious cycle of dealing with abuse and bullying during the day, and fighting against giant animatronic animals hunting him down during the night.

Maybe the Nightmare's had taken pity on the boy, and decided to give him the night off?

Sammy smiled at the thought. Some time in peace would make him happy. 

Then his clock hit 4:00.

The sound of a deep laugh came from the left hallway. 

The laugh sent alarm bells ringing inside Sammy's head. This had been a new noise, one he wasn't ever familiar with. Sammy ran to the respective door and shined his flashlight immediately at the strange laugh. 

The child felt his heart stop as he noticed a new monster standing down the hallway. 

The sight of it sent extreme fear and horror into Sammy's heart. Not because of the size, not because of the extra set of teeth on the stomach, not even the glaring red eyes were the reason behind his terror.

It was the tattered yellow and brown fur that the creature wore as a costume, and the purple top hat and bow tie that truly broke his heart.

"No... please... not him..." Sammy gasped as he recognised just who this was. 

It was his best and only friend Fredbear. 

He was just like the others now, all nightmarish and twisted. Sammy thought that Fredbear would always be there when he was needed, he thought Fredbear would always stick with him to the end, but the sight before him disproved that theory.

The boy frantically shut the door, hoping the beast would just go away. But, Nightmare Fredbear didn't go away.

**_"Aw, what's the matter Sammy? Let your ol' pal Fredbear in! Don't you want a hug?"_ **

Fredbear's voice was no longer calm and soothing like it was when he was a plushie. Now, it was filled with malice and rage, quite fitting for his current form as it hammered on the door.

_**"Or are you simply going to cry like a little baby? The baby that everyone knows you to be!"** _

A small tear rolled down the boy's cheek; how could he say that? Fredbear used to be the only one that cared about him and now he was trying to hurt him. Sammy had never felt so betrayed in his short life.

Why couldn't this nightmare just end?

The banging on the door ceased, the boy was met with silence. Sammy sprinted to the right door in case the monstrous Fredbear had circled around. Indeed he had, as Sammy could hear Nightmare Fredbear's deep steady footsteps approach the right door. They came closer and closer, until... They stopped.

He held his ear to the door and heard no breathing as he listened closely. Where could he be? 

A deep, mocking laughter rumbled it's way across the bedroom, coming from inside. The boy looked back to his bed and spotted Fredbear's decapitated head sitting on the sheets, staring back at him.

It let out another deep laugh, it's mechanical maw twisting into a macabre grin. Sammy shivered in terror.

Nightmare Fredbear's body slowly began to form. The child quickly shined his flashlight into it's deep blood red eyes. The yellow bear let out a piercing shriek. The child closed his eyes for a split second and Nightmare Fredbear had disappeared. 

_**"You don't belong here."**_ Nightmare Fredbear growled. It was like the bear was all around him, but he wasn't there. 

Although Nightmare Fredbear meant for their comment to strike fear into his soul, Sammy couldn't help but see some truth in it. He really didn't belong here; this world and his own. He couldn't just give up, however. He wouldn't.

"Please, just leave me alone." He pleaded the mechanical monstrosity.

A rustling came from the closet, Sammy whimpered at the noise. He reluctantly shined his flashlight inside the dark space and let out a scream. 

Nightmare Fredbear's head was peeking out from inside the closet. 

**_"Peek-a-boo!"_** Fredbear's claws suddenly reached for the boy's head.

Sammy quickly jumped backwards from the clawed hand and shined his light into the monster's blood-like eyes.

Another blood curdling scream erupted from the yellow bear and it quickly vanished from sight. Laughter caught the scared child off guard.

"Go away!" Sammy yelled into the darkness. His face was wet with tears.

 ** _"Oh, why should I? After all, the fun is only getting started..."_** Sammy heard Nightmare Fredbear taunt as the boy sprinted to the left door.

Sammy quickly flashed his torch down the hallway and spotted Fredbear mere inches from the door. 

Adrenaline quickly shot through his body causing his limbs to slam the door shut on instinct.

To think that the bear that had been comforting him these past few weeks, was now his greatest fear. It filled Sammy to the brim with despair.

The boy dropped his flashlight onto the carpet floor below him and collapsed, grabbing his hair with his hands. This wasn't fair, how his life had come to this. 

First his sister dies, his mother vanishes, then Michael and his gang starts terrorising him, then Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy turned into vicious monsters and now Fredbear, the only one who actually made Sammy feel wanted, had become his worst nightmare.

His friends now wanted to hurt him both physically and mentally, and the worst part of it was... he still thought of them as friends.

The bond he had developed with them was strong, but the strings that held their bond together was slowly being severed. 

Despite loving the characters, he still hated going to the diner, after remembering what had become of Elizabeth, and seeing his dad shove another person inside the Spring Bonnie suit. 

Sammy trembled at the mere thought of those people and that restaurant.

The boy snapped his attention back to his predicament. The metal monstrosity let out a dark laugh from the hallways that surrounded the room. Sammy's eyes locked onto the alarm clock on the bedside table. 

The red numbers read 5:49. 

Sammy took a deep breath and rushed to the right door. His breath quickened as his heart rate increased dramatically. His hand shook violently as the doorknob rattled from his grip. 

He quickly pushed open the door and flipped the switch on his torch, the light shined down the hallway. Sammy let out a sigh of relief when he saw nothing down the hallway.

His heart dropped when he could hear a soft creaking from the other side of the room. Sammy let out a cry of fear as he furiously sprinted across his room to slam the door shut. 

With Nightmare Fredbear kept at bay for another minute, Sammy let down his guard for only a moment to take in a breath. He needed one.

**_"Hello there!"_ **

Sammy spun around to see Nightmare Fredbear staring down at the boy, his eyes full of victory. 

He had lost, and the Nightmares had finally won.

 ** _"Don't worry, Sammy. I'm here with you."_ **The yellow bear said as he firmly laid his large hands onto the child's shoulders. **_"We'll be together, forever..."_**

Sammy tried to swing his flashlight at Nightmare Fredbear, trying desperately to get out of the beast's grip. However, the boy was picked up, and slammed into the door, causing him to drop the flashlight.

Nightmare Fredbear let out a menacing laugh. **_"Good reflexes, but bad observation. Too bad."_**

Sammy let a sob escape his quivering lips. Tears rolled down his cheeks and stung his eyes from the copious amount he was shedding. Nightmare Fredbear's claw's dug into Sammy's shoulders, causing quite a bit of pain.

 _ **"So pathetic, do you ever stop whining, you insignificant whelp?"** _He snarled, his cold eyes staring into deep into Sammy's soul. _**"Your brother was right, you really are useless! You can't even fight to save yourself from your best friend! HAHAHAHAHAA!"**_

Nightmare Fredbear opened his jaws, and brought Sammy closer to his gaping maw. But both the bear and the child stopped their movements when a familiar buzzing sound was heard. It was a sound that filled one with relief, and the other with anger. Nightmare Fredbear dropped Sammy onto the floor and disappeared without a trace. 

The youngest Afton looked at his alarm clock. It read 6:00. Sammy felt the fear leave his body, he was triumphant. He'd never felt so relieved in all of his life. He had defeated Nightmare Fredbear. And yet, despite the success, there was also a feeling of emptiness, and loneliness.

Truely, it was a pyrrhic victory.

* * *

Sammy's eyes snapped open as he felt the sun shine through his window and onto his pale flesh. He looked around his plushie Fredbear, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Sammy looked at a calendar on his wall. Today was his birthday, and yet.... for some reason, he only felt dread for the day to come.

_(0 days until the party.)_

Sammy was surrounded by Michael and his lackeys. The teenagers all laughed at the child as he knelt before them all, crying. A few of the other patrons had looked over in curiosity, but no one decided to stop Michael's games, simply believing it to be a game.

The girl in the Chica mask turned to Michael. "Wow. Your brother is kind of a baby, isn't he?"

Michael chuckled under his Foxy mask. "It's hilarious." He agreed, before motioning his head to the Animatronic's playing on the stage. "Why don't we help him get a closer look? He will love it!"

"No, please!" Sammy pleaded, tear streaking down his face. He knew exactly what Michael was going to do.

"Come on guys!" Michael ordered. "Let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!"

Sammy felt himself being hoisted up by Michael, and the boy in the Bonnie mask. The child tried squirming out of their grip, but to no avail; he was weak. Marching towards the show stage, Sammy became even more desperate to escape, as Fredbear and Spring Bonnie loomed closer and closer.

"No!" Sammy yelled in fear. "I don't want to go!" People had been watching the crying boy, but made no move to assist him. They assumed the child was simply too spoiled.

"You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer!" Michael laughed, ignoring his brother. Moments later, the little group had arrived at the stage. 

"Hey guys," Michael said. "I think the little man wants to give Fredbear a bi-i-ig kiss!"

"Please! Put me down!" Sammy screamed as he stared up at Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. It was at this point one of the staff members had noticed what was going on and was rushing over to stop them.

But he would never get there in time.

"On three!" Michael began. "One... Two... Three!"

Sammy was lunged into Fredbear's open jaw. He froze, realising this was exactly what Nightmare Fredbear had been trying to do the night before. He could hear creaking and groaning, and noticed Fredbear's inner jaw mechanisms trembling.

"Michael... I'm scared..." He whimpered to his brother. Michael simply laughed at him, taking no notice of Sammy's fear, nor did he seem to hear the screeching sound coming from Fredbear's clogged jaw. 

Until...

***CRUNCH***

The entire diner went silent, the only noises coming from the Animatronic's, oblivious to what had just happened. Spring Bonnie carried on singing and acting as usual, seemingly oblivious to the tragedy a few inches next to him. Fredbear seemed frozen in place, his entire form shuddering slightly before slumping over, the body hanging from his jaws.

Michael, in his horror, could only utter one word before the patrons of Fredbear's Family Diner descended into panic and chaos.

" _Sammy_..?"

* * *

**_ #AND... DONE! With this chapter that is.  _ ** **_ So, yeah. The Bite of '83 just happened, and there's still a few parts left of the story. This is because by doing this, it will hopefully explain why a certain character exists in FNAF 4. Also, some special guest characters will be appearing next chapter, so sit tight!  _ ** **_ Also, sorry if the vocabulary get's a little basic to the end. But that was my attempt at making Night 5 and the Bite of '83. Also (that's the third time I've used that word) tell me what you guys think of how I made Nightmare Fredbear act. I'm eager to hear your views! _ **

**_ DarkPugLord23, out! _ **


	4. Bringing Us Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you thought the original Nightmares were bad enough, then why don't we throw in a few extras as well?

The dreaded sound of 12 O'clock striking reached it's way to Sammy's ears.

However, instead of hopping out of bed like every other night to face against the monsters outside, Sammy sluggishly pulled the covers down, and slowly climbed out.

The combination of his death and Fredbear's betrayal had taken it's toll on the boy. He was tired, and exhausted.

Speaking of whom, the bear was nowhere to be seen, neither plushie, nor Animatronic. That was just fine to him; he never wanted to see either of them again. Sammy shook the thoughts out, he could deal with Fredbear after the night was over.

He calmed walked to the left hallway, opened the door, and shone the light. He quickly shut the door a second later, trembling. He had seen something in the hallway, but he'd closed the door way too quickly to see what it was. 

He slowly opened the door, and looked down the hallway again, this time getting a better look at what he had seen. It was a shape, big and boxy, and it was slumped in the corner of the hallway, next to the big clock. It was too dark to see what it was, and Sammy's flashlight didn't reach that far.

One side of him wanted to get closer, and investigate the object, while another side wanted to stay in the room, stay safe, lest the Nightmare sneak attack him. His curiosity overwhelmed his sense of judgement, and for the first time, Sammy left the confines and security of his safe space. 

He was in the Nightmare's territory now.

He slowly crept forward, staring at the twisted and unfamiliar walls, photo's decorating them. When he noticed they were full of happy families, Sammy felt really jealousy crawl into his mind. 

His life was never happy, if his sudden demise was anything to write about.

Sammy turned his attention away from the pictures, and refocused his attention on moving forward. His footsteps were as light as he could make them, tiny pats on the red carpet. Sammy took the utmost care not to make a sound; Nightmare Fredbear could still be around.

Eventually, he made it to the object, and when he shone the light on it, he gasped.

The shape wasn't an object, it was an animatronic.

Sitting in front of Sammy Afton, looking decrepit and beaten up, was Nightmare Bonnie. 

At first, Sammy wasn't sure if it was him, but one look at the long ears and purplish blue fur erased his doubts. As he shone the light over the rabbit animatronic, he immediately felt confused. Nightmare Bonnie hadn't even noticed him. Either that, or he was just ignoring the boy. 

Either way, the rabbit never moved an inch.

Nightmare Bonnie was now missing his left arm, replaced by a plethora of wires. Part of the costume for the left of his chest was also ripped off, exposing the metal endoskeleton underneath. He had more tears scattered all over the costume, and even some slashes here and there. 

However, that all paled in comparison to what happened to his face, or rather, lack of. Instead, Sammy was met with a mass of wires and twisted metal and fabric. Sammy felt a presence behind him, so he looked over his shoulder. What he saw another animatronic laying on the ground in the corner of the right hallway.

Nightmare Chica was in a similar state of severe disrepair to her counterpart, although the extent of her damages was minuscule compared to the rabbit.

Her jaw had snapped wide open, looking broken almost. It looked big enough to fit a car tire inside. A large hole had opened in the side of her head, and her hands had been reduced to fabric and wires, her deadly talons still attached to the end of them. 

Like Nightmare Bonnie, she also had claw marks scattered all over her suit. Her partner, the Nightmare Cupcake that always tagged around with her was in two pieces on the ground, eyes completely missing. 

_'What happened to them?'_ He thought nervously.

These Nightmares were tough, no doubt about that. But if he was certain of one thing, it was that he did not want to meet whatever did this to them.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sammy noticed a blinking amber light. He turned and saw Nightmare Foxy sitting against the wall at the other end of the left hallway, his eyes flashing on and off. He moved forward cautiously, looking for any sign of movement from the fox that might signal an attack. 

But Nightmare Foxy never moved. He just stared ahead, looking as if he were in some sort of trance.

As he came closer, he noticed Nightmare Foxy's costume had become even more tattered, to the point where there was less costume than endoskeleton. Nightmare Foxy's left ear and hand were missing the fabric as well, and his jaw hung open. 

_'Did Fredbear do this?'_ Sammy thought. Then he realised something. 

One of them was missing.

 _'Where's Nightmare Freddy?'_ he asked himself. _'Shouldn't he be here with the others?'_

He had only met the bear animatronic once, and that was the first time they met, during the second night of Week 1. But if the other three were here, wouldn't that mean Nightmare Freddy was nearby?

Sammy walked back to his bedroom, and checked under the bed, where Nightmare Freddy would normally be. 

Nothing. No traces of the bear in the top-hat and bow-tie at all.

_'Maybe he's in the hallway with Bonnie...'_

So, deciding to investigate his claim, Sammy exited his room through the left door, and looked behind it. 

Lo and behold, there was the brown bear himself. Just by looking at him, Sammy could tell that whatever had happened to the Nightmares, Nightmare Freddy had gotten off lightly. 

He was only missing his right eye, and his left knee was tattered, wires popping out of it. Like his fellow nightmares, Nightmare Freddy shared the slash marks all over his body. 

Two of the Freddles hung limp on his chest, but the third one was nowhere to be seen.

Sammy's foot nudged something. He pointed his light down, and was crestfallen at the sight. 

The third Freddle laid in front of it's leader, shattered, and torn to pieces. It had been decapitated, the limbs were crushed into pieces, and the costume itself was withered down to nothing. 

Sammy felt sorry for them. Not just the Freddle, but for all of the Nightmare's.

"Sorry, Freddy. I know he was your friend." Sammy didn't know if any of the Nightmare's had family relations with each other, but he saw the Freddles as Nightmare Freddy's family in a way. 

They may have been wild robots, but they were sentient. Seeing them all broken down and torn apart, made him feel sympathetic. Despite the fact they had tried to kill him so many times, he forgave them. They were still his friends, evil or not.

Against his better judgement, Sammy reached his hand out and stroked the nightmarish bear on his muzzle. He sighed, and stepped back into his bedroom, unaware he was being watched by something.

Something malevolent.

* * *

Michael Afton's actions affected the Nightmares in a few ways. 

Sammy Afton, nothing but a young child, was cut down too soon, tragically murdered by someone that was supposed to be his family. This deeply angered them, Nightmare Foxy especially. It was his face the elder brother wore that day. So even though they weren't present, they could feel what the younger boy felt. The Nightmares found Michael's actions to be unforgivable, and despicable. 

In a matter of hours, the youngest Afton had lost his best friend, and his life.

However, in their fuming, none of them noticed a figure materialise behind them. It was shrouded in darkness, and two red eyes glared at them all. It hissed quietly.

It was only thanks to Nightmare Bonnie's enhanced hearing that allowed them to even know the dark form was there in the first place. Though they attempted to fight back, the Nightmares were quickly dispatched by the shadow, who brutally knocked them about with ease. It mysteriously vanished soon after.

What the monster didn't know, was that unlike the other Nightmare Animatronics, Nightmare Freddy was still awake.

He was a strategist, and though he didn't like to admit it, he was smarter than the others. 

After his partners had been attacked by the mysterious thing, he tried playing dead after seeing them brutalised. It was no good fighting something one-on-one, when that something could easily take down three Nightmares. It almost worked, had one of his children not decided to stand up to the aggressor, only to be torn to pieces all to suddenly. 

Nightmare Freddy had tried to stay still, but the destruction of his kin had only caused rage to bubble up inside him. The brown bear howled in fury and reared up to fight the creature himself, his normally intelligent mind clouded with anger. 

No matter how he tried, he couldn't get a hit in. Instead, Nightmare Freddy wound up with a missing eye, a busted knee, and one of his Freddles dead.

He saw the red eyes glaring down at him.

 _"Failure..."_ It hissed threateningly, before it disappeared. Nightmare Freddy snarled; now he knew why that voice was so familiar. 

It was their boss. The Nightmares had been scheming to escape their control and return to being Sammy's friends, but if their leader was here, then they must've figured out what Freddy and the others were trying to do, and punished them accordingly. 

Later, Nightmare Freddy saw the boy leave the safety of his bedroom, and the darkest part within told him to kill the boy, take him for easy pickings. He ignored this, and simply kept his watch on him.

When he saw the child approach Nightmare Bonnie, he had expected laughter and taunting his friend's suffering. After what they all did to him, it was a fitting sort of... 

What was the word..?

Karma?

Yes, that's it.

But if he had been expecting Sammy to take pleasure in this, Nightmare Freddy was seriously disappointed. Instead the boy stared at the rabbit, and the bear could just see his face. He was rather surprised to see pity on his features. Then he disappeared round the corner, presumably to look at the broken forms of the others.

All was silent, save for the young one's footfalls. They pattered quietly around the hallway.

Then came his turn to be looked upon. 

The look in Sammy's eyes was one that should never be on the face of a child his age; there was no light in them, making them look empty.

The dark voice inside him kept goading him, urging to fulfill his duty as a Nightmare. The child was so close; he could just jump up and kill him where he stands, it whispered. All he had to do, was stand up, and plunge his claw through his chest. 

Then, before he could make any response to that, he heard the child speak to him. It wasn't some snide remark, it wasn't an insult. There was no trace of hostility in his innocent voice.

It was an apology.

Although he didn't let it show, Nightmare Freddy was shocked. Sammy was apologising about something he didn't even do? Then suddenly, he felt contact on his muzzle. His nonexistent heart broke; Sammy was precariously balancing on the verge between life and death, and he still thought of them as friends.

As he watched the boy slowly tiptoe back to his room, he noticed an orange glow steadily grow brighter from down the hallway.

Nightmare Freddy let out a muffled grunt and closed his eyes, beginning to conserve his energy.

He hoped Sammy could hold out for long enough, because if the leader of the Nightmares was here, then their devoted followers were surely not far behind. And unlike him and the others, they held no reservations about killing the child.

* * *

Sammy laid on his bed, his arms spread out, his legs dangling off the side, and his eyes wide open. 

He supposed the only good thing about the Nightmares being dismantled, was that he could just laze about until 4 AM, in case Nightmare Fredbear was still roaming about.

Pulling his gaze to the alarm clock resting on the dresser, it read 2:01.

"2 hours left, I guess..." Sammy whispered. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by a bright, orange glow lit up the left hallway, the light shining through the crack in the door.

Sammy's head was filled with confusion. Where was that light coming from?

The Nightmares were out of action, and Nightmare Fredbear wasn't supposed to come for him for another hour. So what was it?

He rushed over to the door, and he was met with quite a sight.

Standing right outside the door, was Nightmare Bonnie. Only, he looked extremely different than the rabbit he discovered an hour earlier. For starters, it actually had a face this time.

Rather than being blue-purple, it was brownish-orange in colour. In place of normal eyes, which were absent, the eye sockets are quite brightly glowing orange and yellow, almost like some sort of Jack O' Lantern. The holes in the costume were glowing orange as well.

Sammy immediately slammed the door shut, but the orange rabbit caught it with his sharp fingers.

 **"Hahaha! Trying to shut ol' Bonnie out? C'mon, we're best friends, aren't we?"** It gurgled, wrenching the door open.

It's voice sounded corrupted, as if it were talking into a fan. Sammy drew back, only to hear his right door pushed down. It came down with a clatter.

He spun around, and saw a dark yellow chicken in a similar condition to the animatronic behind him. It held a big, green jack-o-lantern in it's left hand, in place of a certain cupcake.

 **"Come burn in the flames with us!"** It shrieked at him, with a garbled female's voice.

That did not sound like a fun activity.

Sammy decided to hide from them in the closet, but before he could even move towards it, another animatronic crawled out of it. 

This one looked like a white, mangled version of Nightmare Foxy, with an extra head and three legs. This one looked just like the white fox he had seen in his sister's room, twisted and broken. It shuffled and creaked and twitched, looking like it would fall apart at any moment. Static from a radio surrounded it, as if the animatronic itself was making the noise. It didn't seem to make any kind of speech, just garbles.

Sammy moved back toward the bed, his last safe place. 

However... 

**"Hi."** Something spoke behind him. It was childish, but deep.

He looked back to see yet another animatronic standing on his bed. This one however, didn't seem as terrifying as the rest. It was merely an all-to-colourful humanoid, around the same size as Sammy. However, standing on the bed made it seem as tall as the others around it.

It was shiny, and not a single gash or tear could be seen upon it's rounded body. The only truly nightmarish features it had, were the large, skeletal fingers, and the permanent grin etched on it's face.

**"Hello."** It said again.

As the four herded him into place, Sammy noticed two more animatronics joining them, keeping up with the halloween theme, it seemed. From behind the orange rabbit came another Jack O' Lantern animatronic resembling Nightmare Foxy, only this version had a large sickle in place of a hook. 

The other entered the same way the Chica look-alike had come from. It resembled Nightmare Freddy, complete with matching Freddles, only it wasn't a Jack O' Lantern like the others. No, this one and the Freddles had a Frankenstein motif going on with bolts sticking out of its neck, its suit a dark green, and it's teeth blocky as opposed to the sharp dentures the others had. 

He was surrounded.

Sammy sat on the ground, and started whimpering; this is exactly what happened before the indecent with Fredbear.

 **"How pathetic."** The rabbit sneered. **"The child seems like he doesn't want to play with us."**

 **"It's a big shame, isn't it, Jack-O-Bonnie?"** The chicken agreed.

 **"He's not so big! He's just a bite-sized morsel!"** The humanoid taunted.

The mangled fox let out a series of garbles, but by the other's expressions, they could understand it.

 **"Hmm, good idea, Mangle!"** Jack-O-Chica applauded. **"Let's pull him apart and stitch him back together again!"**

 **"Aye, the mangled lass makes a good idea!"** The fox said, with the franken-bear letting out a deep chuckle in response.

 **"You said it, Grim Foxy!"** The humanoid chattered **. "C'mon, Jack-O-Bonnie, let's kill him!"**

Jack-O-Bonnie looked thoughtful for a moment. Sammy shut his eyes tight.

 **"Hmm. Best not, BB."** Jack-O-Bonnie said after a moment of silence, much to Sammy's immediate surprise and relief. **"As much as I wanna, boss says no."**

The green bear made a questioning grunt that sounded very much like displeasure.

 **"Because, Dreadbear,"** He began, smirking maliciously at the child below him. **"If we hurt him too bad, the boss will dismantle us. You saw what he did to those piles of scrap out there! They never stood a chance."**

Sammy flinched at the name Jack-O-Bonnie called the Nightmares. Sure, they were monsters trying to kill him, but they were still his friends, and in Sammy's eyes, hurting his friends was not permitted. So, for once in his life, he decided to something he had never done before. He stood firmly on his own two feet, and glared.

"They're not piles of scrap! They're my best friends!" He yelled at them.

The animatronics were taken aback by the boy's sudden burst of courage.

 **"Oh, so the child has spirit after all."** Jack-O-Chica growled. **"That can be fixed easily..."** She added menacingly.

 **"Why would they be your friends?"** BB said, waving his claws about. **"They tried to kill you! They've tormented you for so long!"**

Dreadbear mumbled, signalling his agreement. The Franken-Freddles on him jittered about, seemingly uncaring of the events happening in front of them.

Sammy faltered for a moment; they did have a point. But he then had an idea, something that would really get into their heads. With a sudden burst of confidence, he grinned.

"Yeah? Well you guys know what? All I see in front of me are useless Halloween rip-offs!" He taunted, but his smile was quickly wiped off his face as the hostile aura suppressing him increased tenfold. Those that had eyes immediately glared at the youngest Afton.

 **"Actually, ya know what?"** Jack-O-Bonnie snarled. He grabbed Sammy by his shoulders, and lifted him up in the air. **"I'm going to strangle this brat!"**

The orange rabbit gripped Sammy's neck with his hands, and squeezed.

Sammy's world was going dark, he could see black dots at the corner of his vision.

 _"Stop..."_ A single voice commanded. It sounded like a loud whisper, like a phantom in the void.

Jack-O-Bonnie reacted immediately, and unceremoniously dropped the boy, before moving back.

Sammy took huge gulps of air, and looked up. The Halloween Nightmares, which was what he decided to call this group, all stood a bit further away, BB no longer behind him.

That didn't mean he was out of danger yet.

A black mist formed in between them all, and two red, slit-shaped eyes poked out of the darkness.

 _"Samuel Afton..."_ It hissed, before a figure materialised from the inky smoke. 

However, this didn't look like an animatronic at all.

A skeletal monster stood in the room, almost touching the ceiling. Three long and spindly whipped around like tentacles, and on it's white face, rested a terrifying smile, which would haunt Sammy for years to come.

The red, glowing pupils on the creature stared down at the boy, bathing him in red light.

It leant forward, taking a bow.

_"...Thank you for bringing us home..."_

* * *

**_ #An extra-beefy chapter for you guys! I do hope you enjoyed it, because I got plenty more stuff to show you guys!  _ ** **_ I honestly want you guys to let me know what you think of this. Cause, spoiler alert, I may do a sequel to this one. I also have a few other ideas for stories, so I'll be working on them, as well. Please let me know if you guys liked it by placing your comments down below. Also, what are your thoughts about  _ ** **_ Grimm Foxy and Dreadbear joining the Halloween Nightmares? I know they aren't Nightmare Animatronics, but where else would they fit in? Besides, Grimm Foxy is basically Jack O' Foxy with a bigger hook (which kinda reminds me of Drawkill Foxy (anyone remember that guy?) and Dreadbear looks rather similar to Nightmare Freddy in terms of shape. The Franken-Freddles are my own addition, just because. _ **

**_ DarkPugLord23, out! _ **


	5. You Can't Escape Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Well, this is the chapter that I hope gives you an idea as to how I think the FNAF storyline goes. I would also like to say that the damages that the normal Nightmare Animatronics received from their fight mirrors that of the Withered Animatronics from FNAF 2. 
> 
> I kinda drew similarities to their head shapes and the fact Nightmare Bonnie has an exposed right hand and left foot, so I just went from there. I like to call them the "Scarred Nightmares", since they essentially have battle scars. Nightmare Fredbear still looks the same, though. And one more thing. 
> 
> With all that is going on currently, the Bite of '83, Nightmarrionne appearing and everything else, I bet most of you were wondering where Nightmare is during all of this. Well, I hope this chapter answers that for you.

"W-what are you?" He asked, full of fear at the mere presence of the leader, the one who looked similar to a puppet. "Why are you here?"

The puppet hissed for a moment, before it spoke.

 _"Why, Samuel Afton, I don't believe I've introduced myself properly. I am Nightmarrione. And as for why we are here?"_ He gestured to the Nightmares behind him. _"It is because of the actions of one man. Your father, William Afton._ _"_

Sammy staggered at Nightmarrione's accusation; what did his father do?

"What do you mean? What did my father do for you to haunt me?" Sammy asked.

 _"I will show you, child."_ Nightmarrione gently placed their tentacle-like fingers on the side of Sammy's head, and the entire room shifted to a new setting. 

The nightmarish marionette withdrew it's digits, and stood back, allowing Sammy to realise where they were.

It was a tiny building, a few tables and chairs scattered about here and there. A yellow bear with a purple top hat wandered between different tables, handing out cake to happy children. Next to the entrance, was a giant present box, and a large window. It seemed to be raining outside.

 _"This is the original Fredbear's, back when he was but one."_ Nightmarrione whispered. _"This, is where everything started."_

Looking at the proceedings, Sammy might've actually liked it here. The building was small, everyone seemed real friendly with each other, and Fredbear himself didn't look so imposing. Most of all, there was no Michael in sight, he added bitterly.

But there was something that caught his attention.

"What does this have to do with my father?" He asked Nightmarrione.

 _"Look to the window, child. Watch."_ They pointed to the window by the door, and a few children had gathered around it. They all seemed to be laughing at something.

Sammy made his way closer, until he saw what the children were laughing at. 

Or rather, who. 

Standing outside in the rain was a girl the same age as him, maybe younger. She wore a green wristband and had black hair from what he could see. She looked familiar, almost. Her face was blurred out but one thing was _very_ noticeable, even with the weather. 

She seemed to be crying. 

That wasn't the only thing that caught his eye, however. Behind the girl, a purple car pulled up, and a man stepped out.

A man, with a horrifyingly familiar face. It was one he would never forget.

With the expression that belonged to a serial killer, William Afton slowly advanced behind the girl, who seemed to be completely oblivious to the threat behind her. 

The rain suddenly became too heavy to see anything through it, but before William and the girl completely disappeared from view, Sammy noticed the glint of of a sharp, metal object.

Just then, a giant puppet burst out of the box next to the door, and immediately exited the building. It looked like Nightmarrione, but without the nightmarish features. It's green eyes flashed as it moved toward the entrance, going unnoticed by Fredbear or any of the patrons.

The scene shifted to that of a dark alleyway. 

Sammy and Nightmarrione watched the Puppet make its way through the alley. Due to the rain, the Puppet slowly deteriorated as it moved, it's mask melting and crumbling. Soon, the Puppet had arrived at a suspicious lump on the dirty ground. Sammy looked closer, and his eyes widened when he realised that the lump was actually the girl from before.

She wasn't moving.

The Puppet crawled toward the girl's body, and finally came to a stop. It cradled the girl in it's arms, like a mother to a child. The setting disappeared, and Sammy noticed he was back to his bedroom. His head swam, and his vision blurred quite a bit. 

_"That young girl died that day."_ Nightmarrione hissed, a faint hint of disgust leaking through it's solemn tone. _"All because of your father's actions."_

Sammy stayed silent, trying to process what he had just witnessed. Sammy's father had murdered a child. A child his age!

He couldn't believe it; his family _was_ broken after all.

 _"Her soul cried out for help, and we answered her call."_ Nightmarrionne gestured to themself, and the six animatronics behind them. _"We are here to avenge her."_

"How would you do that?" Sammy asked, dread filling his stomach. "And what does any of this have to do with me?"

 _"The answer is simple, child."_ Nightmarrionne crooned. _"All we have to do, is erase all traces of the Afton Bloodline, lest you share William's fate and desires."_

"You can't do that! That makes you no better than my father!" 

_"A necessary consequence."_ The Halloween Nightmares brandished their claws, while Grimm Foxy readied his sickle. _"Under normal circumstances, I would simply shatter your mind by turning your best friends into your worst nightmares, and wait for you to wither away, alone and scared, just like her."_

Sammy paused; _they_ were the reason Fredbear and the rest turned evil?

The nightmarish puppet looked away for a moment. _"However, thanks to the actions of your brother, I have come here on borrowed time. Your 'accident' with Fredbear had more of an effect than I thought. Your body is dying, so I shall finish it off by destroying your mind."_

The youngest Afton went quiet, digesting the words spoken to him. He knew he was dying, an idiot could've figured that out with what had happened to him. What he was still trying to get his head around was why?

Why turn his friends against him?

 _"I know what you are thinking, child. Your friends would've protected you from me, so I made them into my little soldiers."_ Nightmarrionne said, turning his attention back to the boy. _"However, I underestimated their free will. They tried to betray me, so I got rid of them, scrapped them._ _But now, Fredbear is gone, and we can begin purging the Afton Bloodline, once and for all."_

"That's not fair!"

 _"Neither was the murder of an innocent child, but William didn't care, did he?!"_ Nightmarrionne hissed loudly, almost roaring, their eyes glowing brighter. _"You, your brother and your father will feel our wrath, as we send you to the depths of Hell!"_

Nightmarrionne lunged forward, claws outstretched to tear the boy to shreds. Sammy closed his eyes.

***THUMP***

What was that?

Sammy opened his eyes, and looked at his hands. He wasn't dead. 

So what had happened? Why was he still alive?

As he gazed up, a new feeling flooded into his body, not fear, but relief.

Standing with his back turned to the boy, was a giant brown bear, with a black top-hat, and a tattered costume. Nightmare Freddy glared at the Halloween Nightmares, flexing his fingers. The two Freddles on his chest snarled in anger.

 **"Leave the kid alone, Nightmarrione!"** He growled at the object of his anger.

Sammy was astounded; all of them could speak? He never heard them say a single word; they just growled and snarled from what he heard, and here was Nightmare Freddy letting out full sentences.

 _"And here I thought you'd come to your senses."_ Nightmarrionne sneered. _"So why do you still try to protect the child? He clearly sees you as no friend of his."_

Nightmare Freddy looked back at Sammy for a moment, before focusing his attention on the nightmarish Puppet. **"That may be the case, but that doesn't matter right now. We will no longer listen to you!"**

_"I am trying to serve justice, you whelp! I am your leader, and you will obey me!"_

**"No. I saw you for what you really are."** Nightmare Freddy chuckled darkly. **"We felt Sammy's pain! You corrupted us, his only friends, and forced us to attack him! But no matter what, he was still kind to us after what we did to him! It was then that I saw the truth of us, dear creator!"**

The brown bear took a step forward, teeth bared.

 **"And I decreed, no more!"** He roared, ferociously, before turning back to look at Sammy. **"Run, kid!"**

The youngest Afton didn't need to be told twice, as he bolted out of the bedroom.

 _"What are you idiots doing?! Get him!"_ Nightmarrionne screeched at their cohorts. 

One by one, they filed out of the room, Mangle and Jack-O-Chica following the boy down the right hallway, and Jack-O-Bonnie and BB to cut him off from the left. Dreadbear slowly ambled out of the room after them, arms outstretched in front of him.

That left Nightmare Freddy facing Nightmarrionne and Grimm Foxy alone. The fox snarled and stepped forward, but Nightmarrionne held their arm out in his way. He stepped back immediately, understanding that this was his master's battle.

 _"You do realise you are powerless against me, correct?"_ The latter boasted. 

**"I realise that. I just need to buy time for the kid."** The former stated. **"Besides, if it lets him forgive us, then so be it!"**

 _"Well then."_ Nightmarrionne hissed, wriggling it's claws. _"Prepare to perish for your insubordination."_

The two charged at each other, claws and teeth ready for combat while Grimm Foxy looked on, eager to watch the imminent bloodshed.

* * *

He had to run; there was nothing else he could do against giant killing machines.

But he was the type of person to curl into a ball when they were scared, he'd never run from a threat before. Because of this, he ended up tripping over his own feet.

Mangle took this opportunity to strike, and opened her jaw wide. But before she could take a bite out of the boy, a hook wrapped around her neck.

Nightmare Foxy's head slowly moved out of the darkness, and grinned maliciously at his counterpart.

 **"Yargh,"** He growled happily, his voice akin to that of a pirate's. **"I'm goin' t' have fun tearin' ye t' pieces, wench!"**

With that, the two foxes withdrew into the darkness, and a second later, Sammy could hear the screeching of metal and the strangled noises of a white fox being dismantled.

Jack-O-Chica exited the room, and snarled at the boy.

However, Sammy was no longer feeling fear at all. He looked back to see that Nightmare Chica was no longer lying on the floor, and judging by Nightmare Freddy's and Nightmare Foxy's actions, it was safe to say the Nightmares, his old friends, were fighting for him. There was always the possibility of them taking care of him once they finished off the Halloween Nightmares, but he'd get to that later.

Because now, he had an idea. 

He ran to the end of the hallway, and saw Nightmare Chica standing behind the wall.

She took one look at Sammy and nodded. As Jack-O-Chica approached, Nightmare Chica stuck her arm out, and clothes-lined the living jack-o-lantern.

As soon as Jack-O-Chica was on the carpet, Nightmare Chica stepped out from behind the wall, and squawked at her counterpart.

Jack-O-Chica took one look at the ruined hands and broken beak, and guffawed at the poor state of the animatronic standing before her.

 **"Look at you!"** She taunted. **"You've got nothing against me! No claws, no jaws! You're better off on the scrapheap!"**

Jack-O-Chica's smirk was soon wiped off her face, when Nightmare Chica's 'useless' claws flexed slightly, before clenching into a fist-like shape.

 **"Is that what you think?"** Though her face was mangled, a small trace of a grin could be seen. Nightmare Chica advanced on her brightly coloured enemy, destructive tendencies on her mind. She gave a loud, frightful squawk before tackling her halloween counterpart, disappearing around the corner.

Sammy backed up, not wanting to see the carnage about to ensue. He bumped into something hard, and looked up to see Jack-O-Bonnie glaring down at him.

 **"I'm gonna tear you apart, you little brat!"** He snapped. 

Grabbing Sammy by the neck, he slammed the boy up against the wall. The orange rabbit prepared his claws to strike the boy, but he was unaware of the two red dots right behind him.

A fist suddenly smacked Jack-O-Bonnie in the back of the head, causing him to drop the boy again.

 **"Ow! Who the-"** Jack-O-Bonnie started, but was interrupted by Nightmare Bonnie shoulder barging him into the same wall Sammy was leaning up against.

Jack-O-Bonnie clamped his jaw onto Nightmare Bonnie's left ear, trying to rip it off. The blue rabbit responded punching his counterpart square in the side of his head, knocking the Halloween Nightmare out of his senses.

Nightmare Bonnie grabbed hold of the animatronic in front of him, and with a great struggle, due to his missing arm, lobbed Jack-O-Bonnie down the left hallway, following straight after.

Shaken from the fighting going on around him, Sammy didn't notice BB slowly creeping up behind him, his skeletal fingers ready for the kill.

But he did notice the tiny steps rushing towards him, from the side. Sammy ducked, as a small, green rabbit jumped out of the hallway, and landed on BB. It set to work on ripping the animatronic to pieces, having already bitten off a part of BB's head.

When BB had finally managed to dislodge the green rabbit from his skull, he threw it toward the child and tended to his wound. Sammy had a good look at Plushtrap. It seemed that he too had suffered injuries from Nightmarrionne. 

Plushtrap was missing most of his left ear, and a lot more holes had been opened up on his fur, one of the biggest was on his chest, showing his inner workings. The suit around his feet and lower legs had been stripped away as well.

A few chitters and growls drew Sammy's attention from the standoff, to notice that the two Freddles had joined the fight, on Plushtrap's side. Both had scratches all over their suit.

It seemed that the battle with Nightmarrionne had damaged them quite a bit, but they were still willing to fight.

While Plushtrap was getting to his feet, the Freddles rushed BB. One of them started burrowing it's way into BB's chest, while the other got to work with the head.

It took BB a few minutes to get the Freddles off of his body, but once they were, all five beings took a moment to take in the damages he had received.

BB was now missing both of his eyes, the sockets nothing but black voids with red dots floating around. BB also had a huge hole in his stomach, similar to Plushtrap, as well as several other breaches in his suit.

Unlike the other Nightmares, who shrugged off their injuries like nothing, BB started screeching in despair.

 **"I am unclean!"** He pointed at Plushtrap and the Freddles, fury filling his synthesised voice. **"You wretches have ruined my body! You shall pay for this!"** He then turned his gaze to Sammy. **"And you! When I'm finished with these runts, I'll make you suffer for eternity!"**

Sammy didn't look scared. 

Neither did the animatronics standing next to him.

Instead, the latter three all glanced up at Sammy, their expressions all asking the same thing. The youngest Afton had a very uncharacteristically dark look on his face, as he stared at BB. 

"Do it." He said, smiling.

The three animatronics grinned evilly, turning their focus back to BB, with only one thing on their minds.

 _Destroy_.

As one, the three animatronics chased BB into the right hallway, his screams fading into the darkness.

Sammy stood there, looking at the hallway, before he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Alright! Now all we have to do, is take care of-"

He stopped. 

A sudden dull aching had sprouted in his abdomen.

Sammy felt really confused. Then he saw what was in front of him.

Nightmarrionne knelt in front of him, one arm by their side, the other...

...plunged into Sammy's stomach.

He felt the dull ache grow into a hot, burning sensation, as pain exploded in his senses.

Nightmarrionne moved their masked face closer to Sammy, a victorious gleam in their eyes.

 _"You could not escape this fate, little Afton. It was always going to be this way."_ It crooned. _"Even now, I can feel your life-force drain away. It fills me with glee. But do not feel so sorrowful. It is for a good cause."_

Nightmarrionne lifted the boy up, and threw him into the middle hallway, the same one Plushtrap had just come from.

Sammy smashed into a chair, before smacking into the wall behind. The hole in his stomach produced a steady stream of red liquid, which poured onto the blue carpet.

 _"Goodbye, child. It was a pleasure."_ The Puppet spoke. _"Now, before I leave your tainted mind, I must eradicate your friends."_

Nightmarrionne left, a haunting lullaby playing in their wake. Dreadbear soon appeared a few moments later, grinning down at the boy. He slowly made his way through the hallway, mumbling all the while, intending to make this moment last. Sammy struggled to keep his eyes open. Dreadbear's form lost shape and simply became a green blob moving toward him at a snail's pace. 

Sammy closed his eyes, preparing for his end, when a loud thud, followed by a crunching sound draw his attention. He open his eyes to see a shape in front of him, but this time it was yellow, with touches of purple and red.

The blob spoke to him.

**_"Sammy. I am so sorry for what I've done to you."_ **

**_"I wish I could take everything back. I wish I could find some way to make you happy again."_ **

**_"You are broken. I will put you back together."_ **

The blob shifted a little, and a purple orb appeared in what seemed like a hand. Sammy blinked, and the yellow blob had vanished, the purple sphere floating in front of him. It shot into his body, and his vision returned, his pain evaporated. 

But it was replaced by a new kind of pain. A growing pain.

His right arm felt weird, almost as if it wasn't his.

He stared at his arm in fear; it wasn't human any more. The sound of metallic screeching and his own screaming filled his ears as he looked upon the skeletal mechanical limb that had replaced his own flesh, blood and bone. 

The darkness around him seemed to be drawn toward his very form, enveloping the boy in shadows. His vision went a scarlet red, and he felt his teeth sharpening.

Sammy Afton's screams of pain were cut off as he was swallowed up by the darkness, and replaced by a bloodcurdling laugh.

* * *

Nightmarrionne had returned to the bedroom, where Nightmare Freddy lay, down for the count. Grimm Foxy had kept watch over him, per their orders. They had promised to kill the child's friends, and who better to start with, than the bear who had started the revolution?

 **"Where's the k-kid?"** Nightmare Freddy rattled, his voice glitching.

 _"Dead."_ Came the simple reply.

**"NO!"**

_"Yes, Freddy."_ Nightmarrionne hissed. _"And you, shall follow."_

Nightmarrionne raised their bloodstained claw, high above Nightmare Freddy's head. The latter closed his eye, waiting for the blow.

But it never came.

Nightmare Freddy snapped his eye open, and looked at his saviour.

It was a hand.

A black animatronic hand was holding Nightmarrionne's arm, preventing it from coming down on Nightmare Freddy's head.

Connected to the hand, was a gigantic black bear animatronic that dwarfed Nightmarrionne. While the aforementioned Puppet was almost as tall as the ceiling, this one was hunched over, it's true height obviously being too tall for the room. 

It wore a gold bow-tie and top-hat combination.

Two red eyes, full of anger and fury, glared down at the Puppet. The bear's grip tightened.

 _"You! I killed you!"_ Nightmarrionne shrieked in fear. It's once-prideful nature was replaced by nothing but unbridled fear upon realising just who the beast before it really was.

The black bear's murderous grin, full of sharp, uneven rows of teeth, widened.

 ** _"Oh, Nightmarrionne. You should know by now..."_** It began, it's voice a combination of a demon's, and a child's. **_"You can't escape me..."_**

* * *

_**#Well, there you go, Nightmare has finally arrived!** _ **_ This is one part I've been waiting to write, the other is in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think in the comment section below.  _ ** ** _I'm gonna keep this short, so I'll see you guys later!_ ** ** **

** _DarkPugLord23, out!_ **


	6. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #We have reached the penultimate chapter, folks! Anyways, hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

The silence was deafening. 

The tension grew with every second.

Two pairs of blood eyes stared at each other, while two more pairs watched the dark figures, waiting for one to make a move.

Nightmarrionne attacked first.

They lunged forward, trying to catch their combatant off guard, claws outstretched.

Nightmare simply swatted the stick figure away as if it were a fly. Nightmarrionne smashed into the closet, breaking the doors of their hinges. It pulled itself up, and glared at the black bear, beginning to hiss.

The hiss quickly transitioned into a fierce shriek.

It was cut by an even fiercer bellow from Nightmare, as he slowly advanced on the object of his rage. Nightmarrionne jumped up at Nightmare, who sidestepped the failed attack. The puppet went through the left doorway, smacking face first into a wall.

**"Ye'll pay fer that, ye hear?!"** Grimm Foxy snarled, having jolted out of his surprise, and leapt to attack Nightmare, his sickle raised. The black bear, regarding the inflamed as little more than an annoyance, simply grabbed the fox by the neck joint, effectively chokeslamming him. As Grimm Foxy fought and snapped to get free, Nightmare simply lifted him up and placed the fox's head between his jaws. He bit down and Grimm Foxy's body went limp, dropping to the floor soon after. The light within his chest fizzled out like a candle.

Nightmare spat out Grimm Foxy's mangled and decapitated head next to his body, and slowly stomped out of the bedroom, not a word to Nightmare Freddy.

The brown bear stared at the gargantuan monster that had just left in order to pursue Nightmarrionne. His gaze wandered over to the destroyed form of Grimm Foxy, gaping at the sudden power and brutality of his new ally. 

He could only hope that it never turned on them.

* * *

As Nightmarrionne recovered and shakily got to their feet, Nightmare grasped their neck from behind and slammed them into the wall. A cracking sound brought a satisfied smirk to Nightmare's face.

The puppet-like entity was tossed down the hallway, knocking over the grandfather clock. It and the clock landed with a loud bang bang.

Nightmarrionne clutched it's mask in his tendrils, feeling weak, before their eyes widened as they felt the damage done to it. There were several cracks and chips in the porcelain visage. Nightmarrionne let out a prolonged, bubbling hiss at the shadow-cloaked bear, which, despite his size, was completely masked by the darkness. Only his red eyes betrayed his position.

Nightmarrionne felt anger rise inside them; the boy had not only gained a ridiculous amount of courage, but had dared to hit them? A deep, booming laughter echoed throughout the small corridor, that child was mocking them. The puppet felt a wave of rage crash against them, before they realised something, the permanent smile on their mask seemingly widening as the anger faded into something resembling a cruel form of glee.

While Nightmare supposedly possessed limitless strength and power, and could almost certainly win in a head-to-head match, he was slow.

As Nightmare moved closer, he flexed his sharp talons, itching to get his claws on the puppet. Suddenly, Nightmarrionne lashed out with a loud shriek. Nightmare backed away with a pained yelp. The puppet's smile widened, when they'd noticed the damage done. Nightmare's left eye had a large gash over it, stretching from the top of the now-empty socket, to the side of his muzzle. Nightmarrionne chuckled silently at it's work. Payback, as it were.

_"Not even your new form can stop your d-death, child."_ Nightmarrionne taunted, it's voice starting to glitch a little. _"But, for all the trouble you have caused me, I will make you taste death again, a-and again, a-and again..."_

The bear ran his clawed hand over his wound, his expression morphing into one resembling surprise. His hand clenched into a fist, as Nightmare bellowed and lunged at the puppet. Nightmarrionne, expecting this, ducked, his adversary smacking into the wall next to it.

While the shadow-cloaked animatronic growled, trying to rally himself, Nightmarrionne faded away, laughing. Nightmare's remaining eye searched for the puppet, the one that had dared to even touch him. His footsteps were like thunder, not unlike Nightmare Fredbear's. As he wandered, his foot kicked something. 

It was Jack O' Bonnie.

And it would seem that judging by the amount of damage he had received, Nightmare Bonnie had managed to overcome his copy, despite his... problem. Jack O' Bonnie looked heavily decrepit and he looked a sorry sight, now missing his own face. Nightmare almost felt pity for the Halloween Nightmare.

Almost.

Nightmare brought up his foot, and stamped on Jack-O-Bonnie's neck joint. The orange light faded, and the head rolled away. 

No more orange rabbit. 

A black shape flitted behind Nightmare, gaining the bear's attention. As he turned, he was immediately hit with a sudden wave of pain from his right shoulder. 

Three gashes stretched across the black fur, just like he had seen before. He felt another dash of pain streak across his back, as Nightmarrionne sped right by. Then he felt another, and another, and another. Nightmare was unable to block any of the attacks; he simply could not keep up with Nightmarrionne's speed. After receiving multiple hits and gashes, Nightmare fell to one knee, his suit littered with rips and tears. He wheezed heavily.

Nightmarrionne materialised in front of him, it's frozen smile seeming to grow bigger.

_"I told you, child. Not even your new form can defeat me."_ The puppet's tendrils circled around Nightmare's head, forcing him to look deep into it's eyes.

_"I am a fearful reflection of what your father created. I am power incarnate. And you?"_ Nightmarrionne slammed Nightmare's face into the ground. _"You. Are. Nothing. No matter what form you take, child, you will always be nothing, but a simpering, pathetic wretch, who can't even save his own life."_

Nightmare didn't fight back. Nightmarrionne's words rang true. 

_"However, this t-time, no-one is coming to save you-ou. Not your family, not your friends, no-one."_ Nightmarrionne realised, before letting out a demonic screeching, that sounded awfully similar to laughter. 

Instead, the bear slumped, giving up. He closed his eye, and prepared for the blow, as Nightmarrionne raised it's claw. Just then, a sharp roar filled the room, and a brown blur sideswiped Nightmarrionne, knocking the puppet into a wall.

**"I told you, Nightmarrionne! The kid is ours to protect!"** Nightmare Freddy growled. 

Nightmarrionne took one look at the brown bear that had just saved Nightmare's life. They hissed loudly, slit-shaped eyes blazing red.

_"Oh? And what ma-akes you think you can s-stop me?"_ Nightmarrionne purred. _"You are but one. I easily defeated the brat, so how d-do you have a cha-chance?"_

Nightmare Freddy grinned, as if he was hoping for this question to be asked. Heavy footsteps and creaking noises rang out in the hallway, as Nightmare Freddy was joined by his partners.

Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica stood on either side of him, both damaged but ready for another skirmish. Nightmare Foxy stopped beside the bunny, brandishing his brand new hook he'd stolen from his halloween counterpart. Plushtrap and the Freddles were between Nightmare Freddy's legs, snarling.

The blockade of animatronics prevented any chance of reaching Nightmare. Nightmarrionne let out a prolonged hiss, which grew louder with every second. 

_"So, this is how you treat your ma-aster, hmm? By protecting the child of a murderer?"_

Their accusations were met with hostile remarks from the Nightmare's.

**"You? Our master? HA!"** Plushtrap cackled. **"Don't make me laugh..."**

**"Some master. Who turns a child's best friends into savage killers?"** Nightmare Bonnie grunted. **"Because, let's _face_ it, that kind of thing doesn't sit well with me."**

**"Aye, Bonnie, ye be right."** Nightmare Foxy agreed, not taking his eyes off the puppet. **"It seems, that in tryin' t' get revenge, this scallywag became th' very thin' 'twas made t' destroy."**

**"We know you're trying to avenge that girl, and we agree. William Afton is a terrible person, who deserves to burn in hell where he belongs** **."** Nightmare Chica added. **"But that doesn't justify terrifying and trying to kill an innocent child! He's already suffered enough!"**

All was silent for a moment, before Nightmarrionne made that shrieking laughter again. _"Do you really believe that you can be red-deemed for your actions?! Do you really think the child will fo-orgive you? Please, before I t-tear you all apart, do tell me why you are going to such lengths to protect this ch-child?"_

Nightmarrionne poised itself to attack, when they heard a deep, angry voice behind them.

**_"Because we know who our friends are."_ **

Nightmarrionne spun around, and was met with the full golden form of Nightmare Fredbear glaring down at them.

**_"And you are not one of them."_ **

Nightmare Fredbear launched a fist into Nightmarrionne's face, shattering the mask entirely. Shards of porcelain flew everywhere as the puppet stumbled back.

It's true face was revealed, being two giant red orbs, and a realistic, flesh-like mouth, filled with multiple rows of razor-sharp teeth. 

_"yOU fOolS_ _!"_ Nightmarrionne shrieked. It's voice was so heavily broken and distorted. _"YOu cAn'T BEaT mE! i AM imMorTAl! I CAnNOt DiE! i WilL NOt DIIIIIIIEEE. . !"_

It's body was enveloped in black flames, and Nightmarrionne let out one final echoing screech, before exploding into black fabric and ashes.

The Nightmare's stared in silence, watching for any traces of Nightmarrionne's return. Once they found none, they relaxed for a moment, taking in their victory. 

Nightmare Foxy broke the tranquil silence.

**"So, wha' now?"** He asked.

All attention was on Nightmare Fredbear, who seemed to be deep in thought.

**_"I don't know. Nightmarrionne was the one that made sure this place stayed intact."_** He spoke slowly. **_"But now that they're gone, this place, and we, shall cease to exist. Once the clock hits 6 AM, that's it for us."_**

The Nightmare's fell once more into silence, this time a mournful one. None of them had long left.

**"So, what do we do?"** Nightmare Freddy questioned, his Freddles chittering quietly.

**_"I believe it's time we made peace with our demons."_** Nightmare Fredbear stepped forward, parting through his fellow Nightmares, to speak to the one that meant the most to him; his best friend.

Speaking of whom, Nightmare was slumped in the corner, staring down at his feet.

_**"Sammy."** _

The single word drew his attention, as the black bear slowly craned his neck up to gaze at him.

**_"I am sorry, for what I have done to you. You didn't deserve this."_ **

No reply. Only an occasional twitch of the scarlet orb.

**_"If there is anything I can do to let you forgive me, forgive us, name it."_ **

Silence. Nightmare looked back down.

Nightmare Fredbear sighed, and stood up. **_"It's fine. If you don't forgive us, we'd understand perfectly. After, we deserve it."_ **He turned back to the others, all thinking that none of them were forgiven. It seemed as if fate had other ideas.

**_"I already did."_ **

That caught Nightmare Fredbear off guard.

**_"What?"_ **

Nightmare looked up. **_"I said, I already forgave you. All of you."_**

**"Really, kid? Are you sure? 'Cause we wouldn't blame you."** Nightmare Bonnie said.

Nightmare stood to his full height, his eye no longer filled with anger and rage, but kindness and acceptance. **_"I might as well forgive you guys. I'm not sure how long we have left anyways."_**

They all shared a sad laugh. But then, they heard a noise.

A noise that had once filled Sammy with happiness, but now, it was nothing more than the final signal of death.

The buzzing of an alarm clock, set for 6 AM.

A sudden white light blinded them all, and when they adjusted to it, the light was coming from a doorway. That only meant one thing.

**_"Well then. I guess it's time."_** Nightmare sighed.

**_"We're with you all the way. Never forget that."_** Nightmare Fredbear reassured. 

Nightmare nodded, and slowly walked into the light. He could feel its refreshing rays on his fur.

_'Is this what death feels like?'_ He wondered.

He stepped though.

* * *

Sammy Afton woke up in a dark room, his form illuminated by a spotlight.

He looked at his hands; he was human again!

The boy looked in front of him, and saw his friends sitting right there. All of them in plush forms of their Nightmare selves, with Fredbear right at the front; even Plushtrap was there!

Then Fredbear spoke, but it wasn't his voice. The voice he did speak with brought tears to his eyes.

_"Can you hear me?"_ He asked, the vocals of Michael Afton sounding very familiar to him. 

_"I don't know if you can hear me."_ Sammy decided to say nothing, and instead let the voice of his brother talk to him.

_"...I'm sorry."_

_"You're broken."_ As Fredbear said that, Foxy suddenly faded away. 

_"We're still your friends."_ Chica disappeared soon after. 

Where were they going? Didn't Nightmare Fredbear say they'd all stay together?

_"Do you still believe that?"_ Bonnie and Plushtrap vanished.

_"I'm still here."_ Freddy and the Freddles were gone.

"I will put you back together..." The final statement was spoken in a combination of Michael's and Fredbear's voice. After one last stare, Fredbear slowly ceased to exist. Sammy fell to his knees and sobbed; everyone was gone. It wasn't long before he noticed his form was flickering as well. 

Sammy smiled, and stared upwards. He would be joining his friends after all. He didn't know where, but he did know they'd be together.

And with one last teardrop, Sammy Afton faded out of existence, one last sound filling his mind.

_*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...*_

* * *

**_ #Well, there you go, folks. Sammy's gone. _ **

**_ But the story isn't over yet. There's one more chapter left.  _ ** ** **

**_ DarkPugLord23, out! _ **


	7. Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #This is the final chapter of Living Nightmares! I've read most FNAF 4 stories, and quite a lot of them seem to end with CC's death. No explanation as to what happens after, so I decided to write down this chapter, from a very familiar character's POV. Anyways, read on!

There were no words to describe the emotions Michael Afton was feeling that night.

A week ago, after the events at Fredbear's, Sammy Afton was pronounced dead. 

Needless to say, William had taken it hard, in a strange sort of way. Instead of grieving like any normal person, he instead spent all his time and effort tinkering about with his animatronics, focusing primarily on his 'Funtime Animatronics'.

Michael knew his father was furious with him. Hell, he'd be surprised if he wasn't, considering that his youngest son had died at the hands of his eldest. William had asked for a few moments alone with Sammy before he passed away, practically shoving Michael out of the room. 

He never even got to say goodbye.

When they had arrived back home, William had simply dropped him off and immediately drove off again, leaving Michael alone in an empty house.

The first place Michael had wandered off to, had been Sammy's room. As he opened the wooden door, he was hit with a wave of guilt, and a sense of foreboding. He knew he had no right in being there, but he felt as if entering the room would do something for him. Maybe, help him get some sort of closure.

As he stepped in, the first thing he noticed was Sammy's Fredbear plushie, sitting on the bed. Looking to his right, the second thing he noticed the other four toys his brother loved, Foxy mysteriously having re-acquired his head.

What set off alarm bells in his head was that all of the plushies were staring right at him, with beady red eyes.

Then, he heard a voice in his head. An oddly familiar voice.

 _"Yargh, look who it be!"_ The distinct pirate tone of Foxy said. _"Th' dirty brother killer himself!"_

Michael stepped back in shock, reaching for the door handle behind him, only for him to realise it had closed.

 _"What do you want?"_ A female voice, most likely Chica's, asked. _"Haven't you done enough?"_

"It... It was an accident..." Michael stuttered in reply.

 _"An accident? Pah!"_ Bonnie's jovial tone chortled, a clear contrast to the hostile words he spoke. _"That was no accident, kid."_

 _"It was clearly an act of murder, from Sammy's point of view."_ Freddy agreed. 

"We didn't mean to!" Michael argued. "It was just a bit of f-fun."

 _"You thought something like that was 'fun'? And why are you saying 'we'?"_ Freddy growled. _"Though your friends were present at the time, and did nothing to stop you, it was your idea, right? It was you that lifted poor Sammy into Fredbear's mouth."_

 _"This bilgerat be despicable."_ Foxy sighed. _"Not only does he deny th' truth, he also tries t' drag his own crew through th' mud as well."_

"I keep telling you, it was an accident! What don't you get about that?!"

 _"Was it, though?"_ A new voice spoke from behind him. Michael whipped around, and saw the golden plush facing directly at him, a position he was definitely not in a moment ago. _"Was Sammy's death truly an accident?"_

Fredbear's beady little pupils had slow transitioned from the calm white they once were, to a murderous red. Michael could feel the heat from the plushie's rage growing.

 _"If it truly was an accident, **Michael** ," _Fredbear spat out his name like poison. _"Then you wouldn't have done it in the first place._ _All he wanted was love and support after witnessing Elizabeth's death, and yet he received only abuse and suffering."_

The elder brother tried to argue his case, but no words left his mouth. They were right, all of them were right. He was nothing but a murderer.

 _"And to pay for your misdeeds, you shall endure what Sammy went though. You shall face your Nightmare's."_ As soon as Fredbear spoke these words, Michael heard a high-pitched static enter his eardrums. The sound caused him great discomfort, and he started to feel faint.

Michael collapsed onto the baby blue carpet, his vision darkening by the second. Before he fully lost consciousness, he could hear one more voice, one that sounded horrifyingly like a demon's voice combined with a child's.

**_"Sleep tight, Michael Afton..."_ **

* * *

Michael shook himself awake, and found himself in some sort of twisted version of his own home. He was currently in the living room.

The walls were so tall he couldn't see the ceiling, the furniture was unreachable, and the entire room was dark. Michael looked outside the window, hoping to see a front garden and street. He was instead met with the porch, and nothing else, just total darkness.

So, realizing he was stuck, Michael walked out of the sitting room, attempting to enter his brother's bedroom. However, he instead entered a small hallway.

It was blue, and there were four doors on either side. In front of him, say upon a white chair, was a yellowish-green rabbit toy. It was facing away from him, looking at an open doorway. 

As he stepped around the object, he noticed the rabbit was actually a withered version of one of the Plushtrap toys one could win at Fredbear's. 

This Plushtrap happened to be missing most of its right ear, leaving only a stump. There were also several holes and tears all over it's discoloured fur. The feet and lower half of the shins were stripped of all covering, revealing the mechanical limbs underneath.

The tiny black dot-like pupils stared through the elder boy, looking all dead inside. Michael shuddered and turned around, heading for the doorway.

Michael happened to miss Plushtrap's neutral expression become one of anger. As the beady orbs watched their target leave their sight, Plushtrap chittered quietly.

Out of the four rooms beside him, came six nightmarish animatronics, each bearing a look of poorly contained rage.

One was a brown bear in a top hat, with a missing eye and busted knee, and two miniature versions of itself hung from his waist and chest respectively.

One was a blueish-purple rabbit with its face torn off, wires hiding the remains. The left arm was also gone, a mess of cables taking its place. 

One was a yellow chicken, wearing a tattered bib. It's hands were reduced to nothing but wires with claws attached to the end. It's beak was stretched wide open, and a huge hole on the right side of the head was visible.

One was a red fox that looked more endoskeleton than actual animatronic. A curved blade resembling a sickle replaced it's right hand, and it's amber eyes glowed with an intensity like no other.

One was a white fox, mangled and broken beyond repair. It walked on three legs, and possessed a second head. On one of it's limbs rested a deadly hook, and a metallic tongue swirled about in its mouth.

The last one was a small child-like animatronic, bearing no damages of any kind on it's suit. It's red eyes shined with childish malevolence, and it's large, boney claws flexed in and out, itching to crush something within it's grasp.

The seven Nightmare's glared at the doorway Michael had just stepped through. It pained them to leave Sammy alone, but loose ends had to be tied up.

After all, the only reason any of them were in this position was because of Michael. They couldn't leave until Sammy had been avenged.

 **"Ugh, this is simply just dreadful."** BB groaned, a look of displeasure in his eyes. **"Being forced to do grunt work is beneath me."**

A garbled mess of static signaled Mangle's agreement.

 **"Shut it, you two."** Nightmare Chica snapped. **"You wouldn't be here otherwise."**

 **"Exactly."** Nightmare Foxy agreed. **"Ye're both lucky th' boss decided t' give ye a second chance. Nightmarrionne would've simply beaten ye within an inch o' yer life."**

 **"I suppose..."** BB sighed with reluctance, before a small smirk grew on his plastic-like face. **"Well, at least the one we're going after actually deserves it this time."**

A certain presence appearing from behind drew their attention. Nightmare Fredbear stared ahead, a stern expression on his face. **  
**

 **"What's the play, chief?"** Nightmare Bonnie asked his superior.

The yellow bear was silent for a few moments, before letting out a malicious growl. **_"It's simple. We do what we are best at."_**

All animatronics present had an evil smirk, before they all moved out, Nightmare Freddy being the first to exit the hallway.

Once they had all left, Nightmare Fredbear sighed, his scarlet red eyes glowing brighter.

 ** _"I apologize that we couldn't follow you straight away, Sammy."_** He said, sadly. **_"Rest assured, you will be avenged. I'll make sure of it, personally."_**

After standing still for a moment longer, Nightmare Fredbear joined his comrades.

He didn't notice the single blood-red eye almost hidden by the shadows staring at his retreating form. It was filled with indescribable emotions. 

It too had felt the presence Michael Afton, and snarled to itself. The Nightmares weren't the only one with a score to settle.

The eye shut, leaving no trace of any presence at all.

* * *

Michael was really unfamiliar with his surroundings, as he crept through the hallway.

There wasn't a single doubt in his mind, this was definitely not his house, just some twisted ripoff. The photos on the wall were the same, though.

There was one detail the picture's all shared that creeped him out. Every single photo with him in it was smashed, his image torn to shreds.

Shaking it off as some sort of coincidence, he pressed onward to an open door, unaware of the faceless rabbit and withered fox watching his back. They looked at each other, and nodded.

As he entered, he could tell exactly what it was.

It was a bedroom, albeit one with two doors.

Sitting at the foot of the bed, was a flashlight.

Michael walked over to it, and picked it up. Despite its size, it was quite light.

A chittering sound filled the atmosphere, coming from the bed. Michael looked up and saw two bright dots staring at him. He shone the light at the mysterious shape, which quickly zipped out of sight.

However, he managed to get a good look at the object just before it had disappeared. It was a plush-sized animatronic resembling Freddy, a heavily tattered Freddy. It's eyes were black with a white pupil, and it's open jaw showed multiple sharp teeth.

Michael shuddered; it may have disappeared, but only from sight, meaning it was still lurking somewhere.

Suddenly, he could hear footsteps in the left hallway; was someone else here?

He quickly ran to the door, and flashed the light down the hallway, hoping to see another human.

Michael's hopes were quickly dashed, as when he laid eyes upon the source of the sound, it was not a person.

Oh no.

It was a blueish rabbit animatronic, the two red dots gazing out of what used to be a face glowing dangerously.

Michael screamed and shut the door, just as it leapt right at him with a mighty bellow.

He hyperventilated for a second, before letting out a sigh of relief, thinking it was over.

That was a big mistake.

The rabbit thrust it's arm through the closed door, grabbing Michael around the face.

 **"Here's Bonnie!!"** It roared, slamming his head back into the door repeatedly. 

He felt his skull crack when his head made contact with the door for the 8th time, before his vision was filed with red.

Michael was dead.

Or so he thought.

Michael screamed himself awake, hoping to find himself back in Sammy's bedroom. But taking a look around, he was still in the one with two doors. 

The chittering sound approached Michael's ears again. He looked up and saw the evil plushie again, but this time it had brought a friend. It took slightly longer than before for them to go away.

He would've called out to them, but a banging headache distracted him. He stood up, and walked to the other door. 

Something in his mind was screaming at him not to open it, but the curiosity was too strong to listen. He cracked the door open, and stepped outside. The rabbit wasn't there, so maybe it was safe for the moment.

Oh, how wrong he was...

Michael heard a mechanical foot-step behind him, and whipped around to see a giant, yellow chicken with a broken beak behind him. It had been hiding behind the door, waiting for the elder brother to exit his sanctuary.

It let out a malicious chitter once they locked eye contact.

Michael gasped and ran down the hall. The chicken followed, and it was much faster than his legs could go. It caught up to him in an instant and pinned him down to the floor. 

"Let me go!" He struggled under the weight of the animatronic pressing it's foot down on his stomach. 

Michael looked up at his captor. It seemed that despite it's partially dismantled beak, it grinned hungrily down at him, like he was nothing more than food.

The boy then felt metal, tentacle-like appendages wrap around his throat, the air flow halting. Then he felt a squeezing sensation.

The chicken squawked sharply as it pulled it's arms in either direction, ripping the elder boy's head off.

Michael woke up screaming. 

Hyperventilating, he grasped his neck gently.

He felt the pain. He felt his throat torn to shreds.

But why was he still alive?

What was this cursed place?

Why couldn't he die..?

It was then that he remembered the doors. Those things were waiting outside for him, so who said he needed to leave? Michael moved to one of the dressers, and with a great deal of difficulty, pushed it in front of the door. He stepped back, and admired his work.

Hearing those footsteps from earlier again spurred Michael into action. He ran to the other door, and pushed the dresser on that side of the room in front of it, blocking access to the room. The familiar chittering sound came once more, but on a louder frequency. Shining his light over to the bed, he spotted the plushies again, along with yet another friend.

The third one, this time, was not a tiny brown bear. 

It was the Plushtrap from the hallway earlier, but it's eyes were now similar to that of the bears; black with white pupils. However, when the light hit it, instead of hiding from it like it's friends, the Plushtrap simply went limp, it's eyes going dim.

Of course, while those things were trapped outside, there was still the matter of the tiny bear things, and that seemingly lifeless Plushtrap as well. 

_'Well, they're small, so I could pretty much stomp on 'em.'_ He thought. _'That'll sort that problem out.'_

A sudden creak of the closet door grabbed his attention. He turned and saw one the closet door had been shifted a little.

 _'Maybe that's where they're hiding..?'_ He thought, slowly moving toward it.

"Here, little bears.." Michael whispered, reaching the closet. "Come on out.. I won't hurt you, much.."

The inside of the closet was pitch black, so he moved closer.

As he did, his jaw exploded with pain. A large metal sickle had pierced under his jaw, the tip poking out of his mouth. 

**"This is what ye get, ye filthy wretch!"** A snarl came from the closet. Out of the darkness came a familiar snout, and two glowing amber eyes.

The hook jiggled a little, eliciting more agony from the boy. And with one final tug, the fox ripped Michael's jaw clean off. 

Michael woke up screaming.

His hand was immediately drawn to his lower jaw. 

It was still intact. No hook, no pain, nothing.

He looked up and noticed the dressers still in place, but the closet door was normal. So, Michael jumped up and ran to the closet door, shutting it.

The tiny growls rang through his ears, the telltale signs of the little devils returning. He flashed the light at the bed, and there they were, the Plushtrap and mini-Freddy's.

But the longer he kept the light on, the less time it took him to realise that they weren't going away. Instead they stayed, jittering and shaking.

It was only when their eyes went red, that Michael put himself on edge. 

The elder brother had tried to keep his vision on them, trying to make sure they all stayed in his field of vision.

But then, he blinked.

The noises suddenly stopped, the animatronics gone. 

All was silent. 

Michael slowly approached the bed, not trusting the erie atmosphere.

And he was right not to do so.

Once he stopped in front of the bed, a pair of hands roughly grabbed his shoulders and twisted him around. 

Standing before him was a giant brown bear. The two smaller bears were hanging off of its body, and the Plushtrap stood on it's shoulder, all three glaring at him with an intense fury.

The large bear seized Michael's throat and lifted him up, keeping a tight grip on the boy's neck despite his struggling.

The bear seemed to examine Michael, tilting its head. He kicked the animatronic in the shin, hoping it would've at least accomplished something.

The bear simply glared and squeezed his neck. Michael could feel his throat getting smaller, he couldn't breath.

Without warning, his head jerked upwards with a sickening crack.

Michael woke up screaming.

Immediately, he drew in a large gulp of air.

As he caught his breath, he immediately became aware of static coming from somewhere. The doors were still blocked, and the sound didn't seem to be coming from the closet or the bed.

That only left one place where the static could originating from. Michael craned his head up slowly and his breath hitched, his face losing all colour. Hanging above him was a mangled white fox, with three legs, two heads, and one mean-looking hook. It stared at him menacingly, a metallic tongue licking it's non-existent lips, like it was staring at a peace of fresh meat. 

Michael needed to hide, but where? He'd blocked off the doors, and he was certain that those little freaks and the brown bear that looked like Freddy came from under the bed, which left... the closet.

While he didn't want to go near the closet again for fear of getting skewered by an angry pirate fox with a farming tool for a hand, he also didn't want to get attacked by the creepy spider fox that was hanging above and watching him like a hawk.

He decided to take his chances with the former. 

As he slowly crept towards the closet, the spider fox watched his every movement, and yet not making a single move itself. Michael slipped inside the closet and shut the doors, thankful that there was no angry red fox inside with him. 

After a few seconds of hiding, he heard a few metallic bangs and the static fading away. Very soon, all was silent. Of course, knowing these monsters, it was most likely a trick, so his rational side begged him to stay in the closet, to stay safe. His curiosity won over however, and Michael peeked his head out. 

The white fox was no longer on the ceiling, nor did it seem to be anywhere inside the room. As Michael huffed a sigh of relief and prepared to exit, a white fox head swung down from above, catching his head between it's jaws. He trembled and tried to remain calm, but his shuddering breaths only seemed to be making it worse. 

The spider fox suddenly rammed it's sharp tongue into Michael's eye, effectively stabbing him. As Michael screamed in pain, trying to claw it out, he felt a crushing sensation as the fox bit right through his skull, spraying blood everywhere.

Michael woke up screaming.

A hand was slowly brought up to his face, but he already knew he'd find nothing. 

He sat down in front of the bed, watching each area of the room closely. While Michael couldn't hear the static anymore, he didn't rest easy, knowing full well it could be a trap.

What he did hear, on the other hand, confused him greatly,

**"Hi."**

Was that...a child? Were there other people here?

If that was the case, maybe they could tell him why he was here, or at the very least ask them for help. Michael stood up, determination on his face. He moved to one of the doors, shoving the dresser out of the way with great effort, and opened it.

"HEY!" He yelled down the dark corridor. "Anybody out there?! Hello?!"

**"Hello."**

Michael yelped; that came from behind him. He whipped around and ran to the other door, moving the dresser away from the entrance. But before he could open it again, he heard that person's voice once more, from behind.

**"HAHAHA!"**

Were they laughing? With killer robot animals roaming the house, the only thing they could do was laugh it off? If Michael hadn't been so terrified out of his mind, he might've joined in with the jolly funtimes. 

Michael turned around once more, and yelped in surprise upon seeing the sight in front of him. It was a small child-like human animatronic with a propellor cap. It's mouth was closed and it's hand folded behind it's back. It's eyes gazed at him with a slight sort of innocence.

Unlike the others, Michael knew who this was immediately; this was Balloon Boy, one of the animatronics from Chica's Party World. He'd been a few times on Elizabeth's birthdays sometimes. He was essentially their version of the Puppet from Fredbear's, and would give out prizes to the kids, or in his case, balloons.

He knew he had nothing to fear from this pudgy little robot. At least, that was what he thought. As he chuckled in relief, BB slowly opened its mouth, revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth. It's hands had large boney finger attached to them. The look of innocence melted away into one of evil. 

**"HAHAHA!"** It chuckled, before lunging at Michael, shoving it's claws into his head.

Michael woke up screaming.

Why was this still happening?

Why wouldn't he wake up?

Six shadows suddenly fell upon him. He directed his gaze upward to see the six animatronics that murdered him, all standing before him. They stared down at him with murderous intent.

Compared to their statures, he felt tiny, insignificant.

Michael buried his head in his hands, shaking.

"This isn't real, this isn't real..." He whispered to himself.

**_"I assure you, we are very real."_ **

Michael looked back at the animatronics, who parted, allowing him to see beyond them. 

His eyes widened.

Standing in front of the closet was Fredbear.

But not the Fredbear that killed his brother.

No, this one was twisted and evil, just like the others. It's sharp teeth glinted menacingly in the little light that was present, including the extra row Michal had noticed lining it's stomach. A pair of scarlet red eyes glared at him with a burning fury.

"W-What are you?" Michael asked the golden bear, but no reply was given.

Just then, he was lifted up by his arms, the blue rabbit and red fox carrying him toward Fredbear. Michael struggled and kicked, trying to escape their grasp, but to no avail. As he was brought closer to the golden bear, the elder brother's eyes widened when he realised something; this had happened before, but from a very different perspective.

Fredbear's jaws opened, and the fox and rabbit shoved his head inside.

Michael could only scream and flail about before Fredbear bit down on his frontal lobe.

* * *

Michael woke up, but he didn't scream. In fact, he couldn't scream, or make any noise for that matter. 

He grasped his head. 

Everything was intact.

He took a deep breath and looked around, only to turn pale.

The room was now illuminated with a red hue, giving the already twisted furniture an even more menacing look. 

Said furniture was smashed and broken, as if a giant had suddenly had some sort of tantrum.

Words looked to have been etched into the wall with a knife, words that terrified him to no end. 

_'Hate Michael'_

_'Die Michael'_

_'Kill Michael'_

The sentence was scrawled all over the place, as if some sort of mad psychopath had written them. 

The old family photos had been replaced by glowing red eyes, all staring at him.

A black liquid-like substance dripped from the ceiling, running down the walls.

A loud cacophony of wails and screams filled his mind. 

And a single blood-red eye stared at him from the closet.

Michael scrambled back, trying to get away whatever was hiding in there.

A black animatronic hand snaked out of the darkness and pushed the closet doors far back. Then, a shape stepped out.

It was the Fredbear again. Or rather, it wasn't.

This bear was black, so black in fact, that it literally sucked the light out of anything. It wore a gold hat and bow tie, as opposed to the usual purple, and it was so tall, it had to hunch over in order to fit.

Unlike Fredbear's perfectly uniform and straight rows of teeth, this one had three sets of teeth in it's head, all different heights and sizes, jutting out at awkward angles. A fourth set rested in the stomach area, and all sets of teeth, along with its claws were dripping with blood.

One eye stared at him, a large scar disfiguring the other.

The wails became louder and louder the longer Michael stared at the black bear.

He shut his eyes tight as the wails came to a pitch.

But then, they suddenly stopped. 

All was silent.

Michael wanted to look, but something in his mind told him not to. Against his better judgement, he opened them.

A red eye gazed back, two inches away.

Static and a foul stench filled the air.

Michael was frozen as he stared into the optic of the bear, and saw images that would continue to haunt him for years. 

_The screams of children as they were murdered._

_A metal limb reaching for him as an unseen figure looked on._

_The death of an unknown figure, screaming for help._

_An intense blaze of fire, perpetuated by the metallic howls of broken creatures._

A deep bellow came from the creature as it lunged at Michael, teeth bared.

Michael woke up screaming.

His eyes darted around frantically, checking his surroundings.

He was back in Sammy's room, his normal room. 

He looked down and saw the plushies of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy sitting on the floor, completely immobile.

He turned to the bed and noticed the Fredbear Plushie was still there, facing away from him.

Michael took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping out. 

He needed a rest.

But one thing was for certain, at least the Nightmare was over...

_"On the contrary, Michael Afton,"_ The Fredbear Plushie spoke to itself, watching the elder brother exit the room. _"It has only just begun."_

* * *

_**# **And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. Living Nightmares is all finished.**** _ _****A few extra things to note;** ** _

_****1\. Scarred Plushtrap's damages resemble that of Springtrap from FNAF 3.** ** _

_****2\. I added Nightmare BB and Mangle to the Nightmare Characters, since I kinda like them. The Halloween Animatronics are simply meant to be scarier versions of the old Nightmares, and I have plans for Nightmarrionne later down the line.** ** _

_****3\. I gave what I hope is a good reason as to why Nightmare BB is the only Nightmare Animatronic from the Halloween DLC from FNAF 4 to have an effect on the lore, being that his normal counterpart worked at Chica's Party World (the place where Chica originally and presumably came from before being purchased by Fazbear Entertainment).** ** _

_****4\. Nightmare BB and Nightmare Mangle do not have any changes to their physical forms, save for N.Mangle now using Scarred N.Foxy's old hook.** ** _

_****5\. Speaking of which, Scarred N.Foxy now uses Grimm Foxy's sickle hook and eyepatch as a trophy. Also, why not?** ** _

_****Hope you lot enjoyed reading it as much I had writing it; I'd like to know what you guys thought of it, so please post your reviews down in the comments below. And I think that's all I have to say, so thank you for reading this, and I'll see you lot in the next one.** ** _

**_ DarkPugLord23, Out! _ **


End file.
